redhoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood and the Outlaws (Vol 1) 3
:"You know what is really emasculating? Getting killed. Get over yourself, Harper." -- Jason Todd Appearances Featured Characters: *Red Hood (flashback and main story) *Arsenal (flashback and main story) *Starfire (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: *All Caste **S'aru (first appearance) Other Characters: *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Alfred Pennyworth (flashback only) *Batman (flashback only) *Oliver Queen (mentioned only) *Killer Croc (flashback only) Locations: *Himalayas *Gotham City :*Batcave Synopsis Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire come to S'Aru the Proctor, a boyish man who has lived for more than four millennia. He protects a room deep within the Chamber of All, himself protected by the All Caste. As collateral for letting them chase after the Untitled who murdered the All Caste, S'Aru takes their most cherished memories as collateral, to be returned if they return. In the Chamber of All, they encounter a room full of twisting stares going off in all directions. It is a nexus, from which one can go anywhere or anywhen. Jason suggests that they will have to follow their instincts, since they don't know where they're going. Meanwhile, S'Aru becomes bored, and decides to watch Starfire's memory. She was traded into slavery in order to bring peace to two worlds, the Citadel and Tamaran. One of the Citadelians guarding her came upon her and apologized on behalf of his people for her slavery, knowing that a girl her age should be running free. In response, the young princess Koriand'r blasted him to death, disgusted with his compassion. As more guards approached, she warned that the same fate would befall them if they got too close. Deep in the chamber, Jason and his team discover a room with an ancient artifact on a pedestel at the far end of a hall. Suddenly, Starfire warns that the room is a setup, somehow. The boys are dismissive, but moments later, spikes spring forth from the floor, and they discover that the floor was actually the skin of a giant terrifying monster. Jason makes a grab for the pedestal, which remains floating in mid air, while the others distract the monster. Unfortunately, Starfire gets entwined in the monster's thick tongue, and swallowed into its mouth. S'Aru watches Roy's memory. In it, Roy fights with the menacing Killer Croc, who becomes somewhat agitated given Roy's apparent refusal to stay down when he's beaten. Killer Croc realizes, then, that Roy actually wants to be beaten up - that he's looking to be put out of his misery. Rather than oblige him, Croc states that Roy should pull his head out of his butt and figure out how to get on with his life. With tremendous effort, Jason manages to climb the free-floating pedestal and grab hold of the artifact. However, he is surprised to find that the artifact is actually a snow globe of Colorado. Apparently the Untitled have a sense of humour. Finally, Starfire bursts through the monster's stomach, destroying it, and then grabs Roy and Jason to carry them out. Back in S'Aru's room, he is surprised to see them alive. He doesn't recognize the snow globe, unfortunately, but he does return their memories. Jason, however, refuses to take his most cherished memory back. In that memory, Alfred Pennyworth tries to explain to Batman that Jason - Robin - is too sick to go out on patrol. Batman says that Jason can decide that for himself, but when Jason tries to come with him, Batman realizes how sick he is, and sidelines him. Alfred sets Jason up in front of the TV, and the boy complains that he can take care of himself. Surprisingly, Bruce returns and replies that taking a night off once in a while isn't a crime. Together, they watch TV until Jason falls asleep. Collection *Red Hood and The Outlaws (Volume 1) Category:Red Hood and The Outlaws (Vol 1)